Arthur's Return
by missanimefandom
Summary: The great dragon said that Arthur would return and know he has. Set in the present day . Arthur rises again in the present day after his death. Merlin is an old man but uses magic to look the same . Will post new chapter every couple of days x
1. Chapter 1

Arthur looked up at merlin, he knew what he had to say he saw the tears in merlin's eyes he knew that merlin was a sorcerer now and realized all that he had done for him.

"Thank you" he barley whispered as he felt a strange warmth come over him and let his eyes slip close he heard merlin yell out and then there was nothing.

/

/

/

Arthur was cold soaked to the bone and was lying on something hard he opened his eyes just enough to realize that he was outside. He was tired hungry and lost he saw a figure standing not too far away it was to dark to make it out he shifted slightly and once again felt the strange warmth come over him, it wasn't as strong as the last time but it was still comforting he was about to let his eyes droop when the figure spoke

"Tell merlin Freya sent you" it said through choking tears

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned before letting his eyes fully close and falling into a dreamless sleep.

/

/

/

Merlin woke with a gasp, inhaling sharply as he shot up in bed cold sweat covering his brow. Something was happening he could feel it. His head was throbbing and a voice tugged at the back of his mind "Arthur" it kept repeating "Arthur" merlin's eyes widened had Arthur returned like the great dragon said he would?

If he had been were would he be? Merlin had a pretty good idea jumping out of bed and flipping the curtains open he shielded his eyes as the warm summer sun ascended into the sky giving off a bright orange glow .Pulling on his clothes' it dawned on him. His friend was back, Arthur was back after all these years and everything that had happened, Arthur knew about merlin's secret know and had so much to tell him . He wondered if Arthur would recognize him now that he was this old.

Throwing open the door and jogging to short distanced to the lake where he had last left seen Arthur he stumbled and tangled his feet. Landing on the grass with a 'thump 'he looked around embarrassed

"Damn these old legs" he mumbled

"Merlin?" a familiar voice called behind him

Merlin spun around.

With that trademark goofy looking grin he had on his face the young prince was sure it was him

Arthur really had returned


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin spun around.

With that trademark goofy looking grin he had on his face the young prince was sure it was him

Arthur really had returned

Merlin really had changed he looked old with a long shaggy white beard Arthur was sure it was some sort of sorcery

"So this is what magic is "Arthur said smiling as helping the old looking merlin to his feet and patting him on the back he felt merlin's shoulders stiffen as he said the words.

"I'm sorry" merlin replied

Arthur looked confused

"For what?" he asked looking down at the ground "you saved my life?"

Looking up again he was shocked to see tears in the young warlock's eyes

"Arthur I didn't save you it was too late you died "

Arthur took a step back finally noticing his surroundings there were not as many trees as there were before and a black stream was running through the center of the forest a few meters away were structures that looked like tiny castles.

"How long … "Arthur whispered but merlin looked away guiltily

"HOW LONG!" Arthur yelled turning and staring straight into merlin's eyes

"A couple hundred years merlin replied "

Arthur stared blankly at the sky for what seemed like forever

"So you actually look like this " He questioned pointing to merlin's old face " how come you're still alive?"

"yes and I can't die "the warlock replied

"I'm the only one from Camelot left."

/

/

/

/

Merlin had taken Arthur back to his house in silence and sat him in the living room I was clear Arthur was uncomfortable with the new world and everything that had changed while he was 'dead'.

After using magic to make himself look young again he sat across from Arthur on a stool.

"Let me guess magic?" Arthur obviously asked pointing at Merlin's face

"No one likes looking old "merlin chuckled trying to lighten the mood Arthur was having none of it.

"So... "Arthur began. Merlin braced himself Arthur looked like he had a lot of questions.


End file.
